


Iruka's Pet

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi gives Iruka one of his summons to train, only it's nothing like what Iruka was expecting. Not that he's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iruka's Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r3b3lliousr3b3l](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=r3b3lliousr3b3l).



Iruka nuzzled his lover's neck, snuggling up against his half naked form. "What did you ever do without me?" he teased.  
"Maa... I read, I trained, and I went on missions. So, same things I do now," Kakashi answered in a rather serious tone, but with a teasing smile on his lips.  
"Mm... I bet you were so lonely with only your books to keep you company."  
"I had my summons, but you're better."  
"Summons are nice, I'm sure, but they can't do certain things..." Iruka purred, rubbing against the silver-haired nin.  
"Well, there was this one summon, but I never could get him trained properly."  
The chunin stared at him, horrified. 'He doesn't mean? Surely not...'  
"I mean, sure, I could get him to speak, but he never said the right things. He wouldn't sit on command or beg, and he was always humping my leg..." Kakashi seemed thoughtful.  
Iruka decided that, while his lover was perverted, he couldn't mean what he was implying, and he had obviously misunderstood... That had to be it.  
"Iruka, you're a teacher. Maybe you could give me some pointers," Kakashi said brightly. "I could summon him and show you how he behaves, and you could tell me what I'm doing wrong with him."  
"Uh, Kakashi, I don't think training summons is quite the same as teaching pre-genin."  
"Awe, sure it is. Well, training summons is probably easier than trying to teach those little monsters to sit still and pay attention," the silver-haired man said, nodding thoughtfully at the last bit.  
It was curiosity, combined with sick fascination over the thought, that made him say it. Because there was no other reason he would have said it. "Uh... okay." And, he watched with that same sick fascination as his lover stood up, gently pushing Iruka off of his lap as he did so. Then, Kakashi grinned, bit his thumb, and slapped it on the floor beside the couch. There was a lot more smoke than Iruka thought was necessary for even a big dog, but he just chalked it up to Kakashi being a show off.  
Iruka stood there, looking at the floor expectantly, but instead of a dog, there were feet... human feet. His eyes trailed up the man's legs while his confused brain tried to catch up. It finally registered with him, as he stared at the half hard cock, that the person Kakashi had 'summoned' was naked.  
He blushed and forced his eyes up, only to find himself staring into a face he knew fairly well, a dog collar and leash hanging loosely around the man's neck.  
The other shinobi smirked at him. "Like what you see, sensei?"  
"Genma?" He managed before the shock and blood loss caught up to him.  
\--  
“You could have at least told him to sit on the couch." Genma leaned over to check on the chunin, and assure himself Iruka hadn't hit his head too hard.  
"I didn't think he'd pass out. I figured, if anything, he'd get mad and hit me."  
"Iruka-sensei... come on, open your eyes," he coaxed, brushing the brown hair out of the way. Slowly, the brown eyes opened. When they finally focused on his face, the blush came back in full force; and, when Genma realized he was about to pass out on him, again, he did the only thing he could think of... he licked him. He chuckled as he watched the startled chunin scramble away from him.   
"You... You licked me!"  
"I told you he's badly trained," Kakashi piped up, drawing a glare from his lover.  
"It worked," Genma said, shrugging nonchalantly.   
"I don't know why you thought this kind of stupid practical joke would be remotely funny!"   
Kakashi flinched slightly but then walked over and knelt beside the brunette. "Iruka-koi..."   
"Don't you dare 'Iruka-koi' me!" The chunin shouted, still glaring. "Your stupid joke is... is... IS STUPID!"  
"Would it be stupid if it wasn't a joke?" Kakashi asked in a low soothing voice as he brushed Iruka's cheek with the back of his hand.   
Genma remained quiet as he watched the chunin's expression.   
The anger drained, and two brown eyes turned to stare at him for a moment before turning back to stare at the copy-nin. Fear and confusion suddenly warred for dominance on the tan face. "You and Genma...?"   
"No, no, my koi. Well, at least, not since you and I. But, I thought you should know. So did Genma. Although, I hadn't thought it would go quite this way." Kakashi ran his thumb over the scar on the chunin's nose.   
Genma watched as Iruka's eyes fluttered shut briefly at the touch. He had to hand it to Kakashi... the man had a way with words.   
Iruka looked over at him again, blushing slightly. "Um... why exactly are you naked?"  
"It's just how the summon works."  
"You really are his summon?" The confusion was back.  
Genma had to force himself not to laugh at the way the chunin's eyebrow twitched. "Not exactly. Back when we were in the ANBU together, Kakashi was trying to modify the summoning jutsu. He thought that it could be used to pull people back from a battle when injured. Or, for a team member to summon the rest of the squad to their position. I got the honor of being his guinea pig."  
"So, the jutsu works?"   
"For short distances, yes, but it uses a lot of chakra."   
"Okay, but why exactly are you naked?" "Because your boyfriend thought it would be funny and refuses to fix it now," he said, scooting next to the other two shinobi.  
"He did it in front of our entire squad as a 'demonstration'." Genma made a face at Kakashi before smiling at Iruka again. “He thought it would be funny.”  
"He was right," Iruka snickered. "It is pretty funny."  
"Was he now?" He was practically sitting in the chunin's lap at this point.  
Kakashi, who was still kneeling next to his lover, gently tilted Iruka's chin and kissed him. "You can keep the mutt, if you want, my Iruka," he murmured, their lips still brushing. "He could keep you company while I'm away, and he'd make a good guard dog."  
"I thought you said he was a bad puppy. You couldn't train him."  
"Mm-hmm... but I also said you'd be good at training him."  
Genma watched, fascinated by the way the two flirted. It was making him incredibly hard watching the way Kakashi's hand trailed down his lover's neck to the man's bare chest.   
"You wouldn't be jealous?" Iruka purred against the light touches.   
"He can be our pet. I have no reason to be jealous of a pet, now do I?"  
"No... I suppose not." Iruka leaned up to kiss the silver-haired nin lightly before turning to look at Genma. "So, Genma, is that what you want? Do you want to be my puppy?"   
He decided that was an invitation and jumped in the chunin's lap, knocking him over before grinning playfully and licking his nose.   
Iruka laughed and pushed him back a little bit so he could sit up. "Bad puppy!"   
"I'll be your puppy as long as you promise not to leave my care up to him."   
Kakashi stuck his tongue out at the tokubetsu. "I'll have you know I take very good care of my summons."   
Genma rolled his eyes at the protest. "So... Iruka-sensei... promise to take good care of me?"   
"You can't be any harder to take care of then this brat, who saves all his effort for one particular activity in life."  
"Mmm.... I think he cheats with that eye of his," Genma said, winking at Kakashi playfully. "Although, I'm not complaining."  
"I'll have you know, I don't need to use my eye. I'm just talented." The silver-haired man nuzzled the tan neck, nibbling softly where the flesh dipped against the curve of the man's collar bone.   
"I have to agree. After all, he's even good blindfolded," Iruka leaned against his love's shoulder, smiling up at him.   
"He lets you blindfold him?" Genma actually sounded surprised.  
"He lets me do whatever I want." The smirk and cocky remark garnered a raised eyebrow from the tokubetsu.  
The blond watched as pale fingers dusted a tanned cheek lovingly.   
"See, love. If you can teach me new tricks, then training him should be a piece of cake," Kakashi murmured against the chunin's lips before capturing them in another kiss.   
Genma already knew the man was a bit of an exhibitionist, although usually his hid his face. What surprised him was that the chunin seemed to be one as well. He leaned forward a bit more, not even fully conscious of the action.   
Kakashi lapped at his lover's lips a moment more before drawing back.   
Iruka moaned, leaning towards his retreating lover's mouth, who nipped at the man's lips again.   
"I think our new pet would like some attention, too," Kakashi said, chuckling softly and glancing in Genma's direction.  
Iruka blinked, a slight blush dusting his cheeks as he turned to look at the tokubetsu, obviously having forgotten for a moment about the man sitting on his lap. "Awe, is Puppy feeling ignored?" The brunette snaked out a hand, taking hold of the collar around Genma's neck and pulling him forward.   
The chunin's kiss was soft; their lips pressing together gently before Iruka opened his mouth slightly to trace Genma's lips with the tip of his tongue. Letting a soft moan escape, the blond's lips parted, and the younger man took advantage of the act and deepened the kiss; his tongue sliding against Genma's before gently brushing the roof of his mouth.   
The moment he tried to take control of the kiss, Iruka pulled back, nipping his lower lip and growling quietly. "Bad puppy."   
Genma blinked curiously at him, unsure of what he'd done wrong.  
"Puppy has to obey me, or I might have punish him," the younger-nin chided, the playfulness in the chunin's voice making Genma wonder what kind of 'punishment' he would get for being bad. The curiosity was extremely tempting, so he leaned forward and return the nip.   
Iruka frowned, his hand sliding from the collar to the leash as he gently, but forcefully, pushed Genma off of his lap before stretching lazily and rising to his feet.   
The blond watched the man's muscles flex, captivated by the somewhat surprising grace.   
Kakashi chuckled from beside them.   
Genma glanced over at the copy-nin.  
He sat there looking amused by the other men's antics. Then, with the slow refined motions he was known for, the man stood and looped an arm around Iruka's waist before leaning forward to whisper something in the chunin's ear.   
Whatever it was, it caused the man to smirk thoughtfully. "Come on, Puppy." Iruka's smirk turned to a full fledged grin. "You need to learn who your master is," Iruka said, glancing down at him. The chunin turned to walk away, still holding the leash, and Genma followed curiously.  
\--   
Kakashi followed his lover and friend into the bedroom, enjoying the view from behind. He really hadn't expect things to go over so well, but he wasn't about ready to complain. Sliding past Genma, he fell on the bed and stretched out.   
The motion drew Iruka's attention, and the chunin walked over and held the leash out to him. "Hold this for a minute."   
He accepted the bit of leather, letting his fingers drag over the tan wrist and lovingly catching the other hand for a moment. It was obvious the flirting between him and Iruka was a turn on, even for Genma, and he decided the blond was a bit of a voyeur. As his boyfriend went to fetch some 'training tools', Kakashi cast a glance at the golden skinned man.   
Genma simply stretched his hands behind his head as he arched his back slowly.   
It was an obvious show, so he let his gaze slide over the man's body in appreciation and licked his lips when it fell on the fully erect cock that twitched slightly against the tensing muscles of the tokubetsu's abs. When two hands slid around the trim waist, it broke the spell, and he was enraptured by an entirely different show.   
"Since you can't be a good puppy, we're going to have to use... a 'training collar'," Iruka purred from behind the blond as his hand slowly slid the bright red cock-ring over the the tip of the jounin's erection. "If you continue to be bad, we'll have to punish you further." The chunin slid the cock-ring further down before sliding one hand up to tease the tip with his thumb. Finally, Iruka tugged the ring full down, seating it around the base of the man's cock, just behind Genma's balls. "But, if you're good..." the chunin purred, fondling the blond's balls gently as he nibbled on the man's ear. "...I might have to give you a treat."   
Kakashi silently watched, enjoying the scene.  
Genma stood there grinning madly and looking surprisingly relaxed, quiet moans slipping from his throat at the teasing.  
Tan fingers brushed lightly over the man's length, sliding up in a two finger grip that promised more than it gave. A small bead of cum forming on the tip before being promptly smoothed away by Iruka's thumb.   
The silver-haired jounin rubbed himself through the light pants, enjoying the friction of the cloth against his skin. He growled softly, the sound more of purr, as he watched his lover slide around from behind the tokubetsu to stand to the man's side. Even now, his lover was considerate, the action deliberately not obstructing his view.   
The chunin slid a tan hand up the older man's chest and playfully tugged on the collar before kissing the man again.   
This time Genma didn't fight for dominance the way he had before and, when the kiss broke, a soft whimper escaped the blond's lips.   
Iruka's low slung pants did nothing to hide the chunin's own obvious enjoyment; and, Kakashi licked his lips, enjoying the way they hung loose on the man's hips. A part of him wished to reach out and touch the caramel skin, but he held back, not wanting to disrupt the play, or distract his lover.  
"Sit." The chunin didn't raise his voice, but the commanding tone virtually everyone called his 'sensei voice', didn't require him to. Instead, Iruka pulled lightly on the leash.   
A somewhat surprised Genma obediently settled on the floor in front of him.   
"Good boy," Iruka said, praising his 'puppy'.   
It always turned Kakashi on to watch Iruka being pushy and dominant. Although, Iruka writhing and begging or embarrassed and blushing were also quite common and extremely intoxicating as well. The man could switch from one to the other in a heartbeat.  
"Puppy deserves a treat." Iruka smiled sweetly before turning to look in Kakashi's direction. "Kashi, love..." He purred, leaning over the copy nin and resting one hand on a pale shoulder. "...hold this again for me?" The chunin held the end of the leash out to him.   
"And, what's in it for me, hmm, Iruka-koi?" With his free hand, Kakashi touched the leather strap, letting his fingers brush the back of Iruka's hand before finally taking hold of the leash.   
Instead of answering, the brunette leaned forward, catching Kakashi's mouth with his as he trailed a hand down the pale chest. He was so distracted by the way Iruka tasted that he didn't even notice the strings to his pants being tugged free. It wasn't until Iruka's hands slid over the engorged flesh that he registered anything other than the slide of the man's tongue against his. He moaned wantonly and thrust up against the questing hand, even as it was withdrawn, leaving his cock uncovered.   
"I'm sure Puppy would love show you some affection as well..." Iruka murmured against his lips as he broke the kiss, before moving away towards their closet across the room.  
–  
Iruka grinned, taking his time looking for his puppy's 'treat'; he was far too busy enjoying the show to interrupt it too quickly.   
Kakashi didn't waste time yanking on the leash, and Genma didn't particularly resist, kneeling on the bed beside the copy-nin.   
It was obvious, even to him, that his lover and their friend had been intimate before, simply by the easy way they touched each other. At first, he'd been a little worried, but the doubt simply couldn't hold water with the way Kakashi looked at him. Even now, the man was stealing glances at him, as though to assure him that he wasn't forgotten. It warmed his heart that his boyfriend was concerned for him despite having the extremely attractive tokubetsu jounin trailing kisses down his chest and abs.   
Slipping out of his clothes, Iruka let his eyes trail over the honey hued skin and was both amazed and slightly jealous at the way it seemed to be unmarred by the lines of scars that most shinobi had. Both he and Kakashi had their share of scars, and although he was fond of certain ones, namely his lover's, he was still a bit envious.   
Still trailing the kisses down Kakashi's form, Genma's body arched gracefully, and he slid his knees further down the bed.   
The motion left Iruka with an incredible view of the jounin's ass, and he smirked as he finally decided on the toys he wanted. He fished them out, and a roll of scroll paper from the top of his dresser, before rejoining his lover and their new pet on the bed. Dropping the roll of paper on the bed, he clicked open the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount into the object in his other hand.   
The sound drew Kakashi's attention momentarily before the silver-haired jounin's eyes slipped closed again as he thrust up into the warm mouth of the man currently absorbed in sucking him off.   
Tossing the bottle onto the bed, Iruka let the surplus liquid dribble out onto his fingers.   
Genma moaned.  
Iruka watched him for a moment, enjoying the show and only a little annoyed at the way the blond hair blocked some of his view. Kneeling on the bed behind Genma, he looped his hand around the jounin's waist and pushed the man's hand away, gripping the man's cock roughly.   
Genma moaned again, deepre this time and thrust into Iruka's fist.  
Instead of continuing to stroke the man's cock, he only slid his hand over the hardened flesh once. Wrapping his other arm around the man's hips, he positioned the silicon sleeve over the tip.   
If not for his firm grip on Genma's cock, and the way he'd tucked his forearms against the man's hips, the jounin would have likely knocked the toy out of his hands when he rocked his hips forward. As it was, the man didn't even manage to bury himself further into sleeve.  
Iruka chuckled softly against the muscled back, amused by the failed attempt. Rubbing his thumb against heated erection, the brunette slowly slid the toy on, all the while being careful of the thin cord dangling from it. With it firmly in place, he sat back and picked up the small remote. Standing, he trailed a hand lightly over the jounin's back, smirking and tilting his head to watch the jounin stroke himself through the sleeve while he sucked Kakashi's cock.   
The copy-nin had his eye shut and was thrusting helplessly up as he moaned incoherently.   
Moving closer to his lover, Iruka threaded his fingers through the pale silver hair before yanking the man's head up in a rough demanding kiss. "Is Puppy doing a good job?" He asked as he broke the kiss. "Does Puppy deserve a reward?" His voice was a low purr, and he smiled wickedly at the way Kakashi's could only nod weakly. Releasing his hold on Kakashi's hair, he clicked the button.   
Genma howled in pleasure, abandoning the other man's cock as he arched backwards.   
Iruka clicked the button off and stalked the two feet to grab his puppy by the collar. "Bad Puppy!" He scolded. Dropping the remote on the bed, he snatched the roll of papers and yanked Genma forward by his collar before smacking the tight roll of papers across the man's ass.   
The jounin blinked at him, his eyes going wide in surprise as Iruka swatted his ass again, harder this time. He repeated the action until it drew a barely audible whimper from the man. Leaning forward, he growled threateningly in the jounin's ear. "You wouldn't want your masters to think you didn't appreciate them, now would you?"  
In answer, Genma lapped at Kakashi's cock, his eyes still on the chunin's.   
Iruka dropped the paper, and ran his fingers affectionately through Genma's hair before releasing his grip on the collar as well. "Good boy, Puppy." He let his fingers trail lightly down the paler man's back, his hand coming to rest on the jounin's ass. Brushing his fingers over the smooth skin, he teased the sensitive skin of the man's anus. After a moment, he finally continued down, cupping the man's balls lightly. Clicking the button again, Iruka watched the jounin carefully.  
Genma moaned softly but didn't raise his head.   
Kakashi echoed the sounds, arching in obvious desire to be buried still further in the warmth as the sound sent shivers of pleasure though his body.   
"Very good, boy," he murmured, tossing the remote on the bed before picking up the bottle of lube again. He dribbled a small amount down the line of the jounin's ass, smirking at the barely audible whimper.   
"Tease," Kakashi chuckled as he threaded his fingers through the blond's hair, watching the chunin through half closed eyes.   
Iruka's grin grew, his eyes sparkling with mischief, and he slid a finger over the slick skin. He gently pushed it inside the puckered hole, enjoying the way the jounin tensed. Thrusting his finger in deeper elicited moans; the sounds held a note of pain.   
When he stilled his hand, Genma rocked his hips back.   
Shifting onto the bed, he slid a second finger in as he rubbed the man's lower back with his free hand. He took his time stretching the man.   
By the time he finally removed his fingers, Genma was on his elbows, barely able to hold himself up. Despite his early scolding, Kakashi's cock had been abandoned as the man gasped, his head resting on the copy-nin's thigh.   
His lover was slowly stroking himself, still running his fingers through the other jounin's hair while he watched Iruka.  
Positioning himself, Iruka gripped Genma's hips, and slowly pushed into the tight heat. He was nearly undone by the way the muscle clenched around his cock. It wasn't until Genma moaned and weakly pushed backwards, that Iruka realized it had been more than a few minutes since he moved. Pulling back until only the head of his cock remained inside, Iruka rocked his hips forwards, burying himself completely again. Leaning forward, he wrapped his arm around the man's toned waist and slid his fingers over the jounin's. "Be a good boy, or I won't let you come." The threat whispered as Iruka slowly thrust into the whimpering form beneath him.   
He was actually surprised when the man obeyed, propping himself up and lapping and sucking at the copy-nin's balls as Kakashi palmed his own erection, quickening his pace at the attention.   
Iruka watched as he slid the still vibrating sleeve off Genma's cock and dropped it off the bed. Need coiled tightly in his groin, and he pushed himself back for better leverage and increased his pace, thrusting harder and gripping the man's waist. The teasing finally becoming too much and he watched his lover, Kakashi come, arching back and shooting streams of cum across his chest.   
His muscles quivering, he rode out the last of his orgasm, Genma's hot mouth still on him until he gripped the man by the hair and forced him to stop.   
Iruka wasn't far behind, he could feel the desire tightening around him. Panting, he slid a hand around to grip the jounin's cock, jerking at it a few times before slid the cock-ring off.   
With nothing inhibiting him, Genma came hard, shuddering his release and dragging the chunin over the edge with him. The tight, pulsing heat of his ass milking Iruka until the man slid out and collapsed beside him on the bed.   
"I never would have figured you for seme, Iruka-kun," Genma said, chuckling softly and snuggling into the arms wrapped around him.   
"Well... you're his 'Puppy'. He had to show you who's in charge." Kakashi smirked and squeezed the chunin's hand.   
"I'm always in charge, don't know why you think being seme or uke has anything to do with that," the chunin laughed.   
\--  
Kakashi slid in through the window and tossed his bag over the back of the couch as he headed towards the kitchen counter, where Iruka was chopping vegetables.   
"Oomph! Hey, watch where you throw that. It's heavy!" Genma protested as the bag landed squarely on his stomach.   
"No dogs on the couch. Off, mutt," Kakashi said with mock seriousness.   
"Bite me." The tokubetsu said, shoving the pack roughly to the floor.   
"I thought you said you got him trained?"   
"I did," Iruka said, pulling the other's mask down and kissing him. "Watch." He planted another kiss on Kakashi's lips before turning to the blond still lying on the couch. "Puppy, heel."  
In the time it took the copy-nin to blink, Genma was at Iruka's side, looking oddly like an obedient puppy waiting for his treat.  
"Good boy, Puppy," the chunin said before planting a kiss on the blond's lips. "See," he grinned mischievously up at Kakashi. "He also knows how to sit, roll over, beg, and 'come' on command," Iruka said with a perfectly straight face.  
Kakashi pulled Iruka to him and kissed him briefly. "You may have been able to train him, but I think I've finally managed to completely corrupt you, love."   
He and Genma both laughed when the bright blush quickly spread across the scarred cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to r3b3lliousr3b3l/FastForward/Sarge. for her birthday (that was Sept 22) BUT I also promised to write this for her like 6 months ago after we had this goofy ass conversation about how Iruka always calls Genma "Puppy" in her stories and I jokingly said something about how it would be funny if Kakashi could summon him since well you know he summons dogs and she said she'd have my babies if I'd write it for her. So I did... 6 months later. hehe Although the smut free version has been done since about the time she and I talked about it but only posted it on Fanfiction.net. 3-somes... are a BITCH! And this was a pretty damn straightforwards 3-some. I didn't even get all complicated and shit but ow my head hurts. This is also the longest smut I've written to date if I'm remembering right. At least when you consider just the smut part of it.


End file.
